


New Way

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Edward takes off his glasses and sees the world in a new way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Way

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the trailer for season two and the scene were Edward isn't wearing his glasses. No other spoilers

Edward walked into the glasses store. The store was always calm; there was something tranquil about the clean white walls and shiny metal shelves. Edward walked up to a rack of glasses and browsed them even though he knew that he would get the same kind he always get.

Looking at the glasses was his third favourite thing; his second favourite thing was riddles and his first favourite thing was kissing Oswald.

'Can I help you?' A voice asked.

Edward turned around to see a store employee. She was about his age and was wearing a blue shirt with her name tag on it.

'They're held in place by your ears and nose and help you to see. What are they?' Edward asked.

The employees brow knit in confusion. 'Are you okay, sir?'

'The answer is eye glasses.'

'O...kay. In case you're interested we are have a special on contacts.'

Later that week, Edward stood in his bathroom and stared at his face. He was wearing contacts and he had thought that not wearing glasses would make his face look strange. He hadn't planned on buying contacts, but the store employee had been rather persistent.

His face wasn't so much strange as it was different. His eyes were easier to see now that they weren't hidden by glass and dark frames.

He titled his head up and down, staring at his new look. He hoped Oswald liked it.

He stepped out of the bathroom and walked into his bedroom. The only things in the room were bookshelves filled with notebooks. A large bed covered with pillows and a patchwork quilt sat in the middle of the room.

Oswald was laying on the bed shirtless, the quilt was pooled around his waist and his pale chest blended into the paleness of the pillows.

He looked up from the book he was reading and grinned when he saw Edward. Edward smiled back and moved to the bed. He sat down next to Oswald and Edward twisted his body until they could kiss. It was so different kissing now that he could see clearly. 

Whenever they had kissed before Oswald would be blurry because Edward would have to remove his glasses. As they kissed, Edward groaned. Oswald's lips were rough and chapped and his cool smelling cologne filled Edward's nose.

Edward brought up his hands and kneaded Oswald's shoulders, his skin was warm and soft under Edward's finger. Oswald ran his hands up and down Edward's back. They kissed for several long moments.

When they broke the kiss Edward stared into Oswald's eyes. His eyes were no longer light colored blobs on his face, but the irises were a clear blue that remained Edward of the ocean. Like the ocean (and Oswald himself) his eyes appeared calm, but there was danger underneath. He might have liked to stare into Oswald's eyes, but he didn't like the dark bags under his eyes. 

Oswald was panting and he brought his hand up and cupped Edward's cheek. Edward reveled in the feeling of warm soft skin.

'Did you know that the first contact lens were made of blown glass?' Edward asked.

Oswald's eyes want wide. 'Huh? Are you wearing contacts?'

'Yeah. Do you like them?' Edward said unsure of himself. As much as he enjoyed being able to see Oswald as they kissed, if Oswald didn't like them he would wear his glasses.

Oswald brushed his lips against Edward's cheek. 'Oh, yes. They are great.'

'Good. Just keeping it real. Can we have sex?' Edward asked because he wanted to see all of Oswald's body.

Oswald grinned. 'You never have to asked. What do you want to do?'

Edward didn't even have to think about it.

'On your back.'

Oswald moved up the bed and laid down onto his back. Edward stood up and slowly removed his clothes. He went slowly because he knew how much Oswald liked to watch.

He pulled off his tie and dropped it to the floor. As he unbuttoned his shirt he locked gazes with Oswald. Once he had unbuttoned his shirt he let it slip from his shoulders and it fall.

He unbuttoned his pants and as he slid them down his pale thigh he saw that Oswald's hand was under the quilt and judging by its movement he was stroking himself. Edward just grinned, he never thought he would find someone that would be turned on by him. 

He had hoped that Kristin would look at him that way, but it hasn't worked out; she still thought he was strange, but it didn't bother Edward as much as it had. It was amazing what regular intercourse could do for one's mood. 

Edward hissed as he pulled off his underwear and cool air hit his hard cock.

He moved over to the bed and laid on top of Oswald. They were pressed chest to groin. Their groins were separated by a blanket. Edward kissed Oswald's lips and moved over to Oswald's neck that was marred by hickeys and bit marks. After he had sucked on Oswald's neck, he moved down to his chest. He licked at Oswald's collar bone. Oswald hissed as Edward licked and nipped at Oawald's nipple.

Edward played with the nipple until it hardened. Oswald gripped the sheets and moaned.

He then peppered Oswald's chest with kisses. He kissed his way down Oswald stomach. Oswald laughed, he was ticklish.

He pulled the blanket off Oswald and moved down until he was in front of Oswald's cock. It was thicker and longer than Edward's. The head was a deep red and the balls were covered with dark hair.

Edward reached out and fondled the balls. Oswald groaned above him.

Edward licked the underside of the cock from root to tip. He then swirled his tongue around the head. As he licked at the head, Oswald's hips snapped up.

Edward just grinned.

He released the cock and moved to grab a tube of lubricant from a bedside table. Opening the tube he squeezed some of the slick liquid onto his hand and applied it to Oswald's cock. He was careful not to move his hand up and down the shaft too much; Oswald was known for coming just by touch.

Once he was satisfied that the cock was well lubed positioned himself above it. 

'Oh fuck!' Oswald exclaimed as Edward lowered himself onto his cock.

Oswald didn't often swear, Gertrud hated profanity, but when he did Edward enjoyed it. 

Edward was still loose and lubed up from when they had had sex earlier, but he still felt the stretch. He reached down and stroked his own hard cock as Oswald gripped Edward's hips. There were finger shaped bruises on his hips.

After stroking himself a few times he moved up and down on Oswald's cock. Each time he moved down the shaft the cock hit his prostate. As he moved the only sound was their groans and moans. 

Much too soon Oswald came. Thanks to the contacts, Edward was able to see Oswald's eyes flutter close and all he could do was watch as Oswald's body shook.

Edward came watching Oswald coming.

Once they had both came, Edward slipped off Oswald's soft cock and laid down using Oswald's chest as a pillow.

As Oswald's fingers combed through Edward's hair he thought he would still wear his glasses at work, he liked that they gave him a sense of mystery, but when he was with Oswald he would wear contacts because he wanted to see everything.


End file.
